


By Means Which Have Never Yet Been Tried.

by blondefoxes



Category: Marina & the Diamonds, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexuality, College! AU, Coming Out, Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondefoxes/pseuds/blondefoxes
Summary: Josh Dun joins his family on summer vacation for the last time before he goes to college. Fresh off a break up with long standing girlfriend Hayley Williams, he hopes that the sun and water will help him take his mind off things. The summer can't last long enough, however, when he meets Tyler Joseph. Things get more and more complicated as the duo spend time together, leading Josh to questions whether he likes Tyler as a friend, or as something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving my work a little look-see. i wanted to try something new with this piece, and explore a topic i don't think is explored enough, and that is the coming out process. as always, i want to keep my work as light and ethereal as possible, and continue pushing the boundary between 'will i be able to come back from this', and 'you won't be able to undo what's been done'. as always, i hope that you'll come see me on tumblr @ automaticblonde, and tell me what you like and what you don't about my work, as well as request some work of your own. be sure to leave a comment and let me know that you stopped by, and thanks again <3

The long drive up the coast is nearly unbearable when you've run out of tunes. Josh Dun stares out the window, watching the trees grown by the lake whip passed in a blur of color and texture. Summer break, and he's stuck in a car with his parents, with his sister, with a broken heart.  

Just a few days before leaving for vacation, Joshua Dun had his heart broken by a girl named Hayley Williams. Hayley, the lovely blonde that she is, decided halfway through the school year that she didn't like Josh anymore, a fact that Josh was blissfully unaware of for the rest of the semester. Now, self loathing abound, and the prospect of college looming over his head, Josh agreed to come with his parents on their annual getaway under the assumption that he would be able to spend as much time by himself by the lake as possible. He didn't realize how far away the lake house was from their home in Ohio, so regret and despair abound.  

Cat Power soothes his aching heart as a row of houses overlooking the large body of water come into view. She drowns out the sound of his sister and his mother singing along to some shitty pop song on the radio, and the sound of his father's inevitable argument about whether it's appropriate to let little Melanie say the word 'damn' because it's in said song.  

The houses are painted so that they resemble each other, but not by enough to get them confused. The people that built them had specific instructions about what to expect. Families in the summer, drunk adults in the winter. They appear in different shades of light blue and green, each one similar and different enough to look pleasant but never clash. There are regulations on how tall your grass can grow, how big your boat can be, and how long you spend on the water. God forbid the lake turn a different color because of algae build up.  

The few hours of torture is punctuated by the slow pull into the driveway, a large sign that reads 'WELCOME TO CARSON LAKE' the only thing separating this summer world from the real one. Josh had skipped out on the past few outings with his family, partially because he had more friends and a better girlfriend. Wihtout Hayley, there was no real reason to stay behind. 

Melanie jumps out of the car as soon as it's put into park, excited and a little hyper from truck stop candy and the promise that a toy she'd left last summer would still be there. "Grab some of the luggage, Josh," his father calls out, not realizing the boy still has his headphones in. The older man reaches over and grabs the set from his head, pulling them down around Josh's neck with a yank. "Josh, please. I didn't say anything when you dyed your hair pink, will you please not mope this whole vacation?"  

Josh sighs, knowing that a fight will only draw the attention of the neighbors. He nods, not saying anything. The car is slowly unloaded to the sound of 'Teenage Dream' courtesy of his sister on repeat. He's thankful when the last bag is pulled, his own suitcase, and drags it to the room he'd left behind so many years ago. Inside the house is a very rustic vibe, sandalwood and drift making most of the house. It's polished and cared for, but not totally lived in, like a dollhouse. Josh takes his bag up the stairs and across the hall from his sister's room, her bags already halfway unpacked by the time he gets there.  

The room is empty, save for the bed and dresser they'd bought to furnish it. The bed is smaller than he remembers, but only beause he had a growth spurt sophomore year of high school. The navy blue comforter on his twin sized bed brings back memories as he slides his hand over it, checking to make sure that nothing he left behind freshman year still resides. He begins unpacking, placing his clothing carefully into the drawers, ensuring that everything in his bag stays as intact as possible. He reveals the treasure from his home, an old cd player and radio, and sets it carefully onto the dresser, examining it carefully for scrapes or bruises. The first thing he's ever bought with his own money, the Fall Out Boy CD inside still plays but only barely.  

He opens the window to rid himself of the smell of old water that's built up since his last visit and hears his father in the yard talking with someone, a voice he's unfamiliar with. He peeks downward, watching the duo of old men chatter carelessly with each other.  

"How's unpacking?" A voice scares him. He startles upward, clutching his chest and turning quickly to see his mother, who covers her mouth with her hand to cover her laughter. "Sorry, honey, didn't mean to scare you." 

"Who's that?" Josh asks, turning around again to look down into the yard. The older man he doesn't recognize has been joined by a boy about his age, hair cut down to the nubs and body lithe but strong looking.  

Josh's mother takes a step forward, looking down into the yard alongside her son. "Oh, that would be Mr. Joseph and his son. They moved into the old Murphy place, you remember the older couple down the road?" Josh nods, only vaguely remembering them from a few years back. "Mr. Murphy came down with pneumonia, and they couldn't afford the place anymore, so Mr. Joseph offered to buy it from them for double what it's worth." She shrugs, turning back into the room to smooth out a few of the shirts still left out on the bed. "Your father and Mr. Joseph have been fishing on the lake for the past two years now, funny what you miss, hmm?" The sound of both men laughing snaps Josh out of his trance. He's been staring at the boy in the yard since his mother started talking, a fact he's only realized now that something has brought him out of it. He sees the men shake hands, Mr. Joseph and his son moving to the road to walk back to their house, about four doors down. Josh's dead returns to their house, the sound of the front door closing their signal to go greet him.  

"Arthur has invited us to a barbecue!" Josh's dad shouts, smiling widely as his family descends the stairs. Melanie jumps down in short hops, moving carefully but full of life and excitement.  

Josh's mother is next, poised and elegant. "That sounds wonderful honey. How long have they been here?" 

"Two days ago. Arthur and Sarah haven't even touched the water 'cause they were waiting for me, how about that?!" His face almost shines with happiness, cheeks rounded and red like a regular Santa Claus. It's a wonder the Joseph's can even stand him, let alone invite him to dinner.  "You're coming, Joshy," he looks at his son, "I won't take no for an answer." Josh opens his mouth to disagree, but is stopped dead in his tracks by his father's boisterous voice. "I won't hear anything out of it. I'm only going to ask a few things of you this summer, and getting out of your room is going to be one of them. Who knows, maybe talking with some of the other kids around the lake will help you get over Hannah." 

"Hayley," his mother corrects.  

"Hayley," Josh's father nods, "right, of course. Listen Joshy, we just want you to be happy, alright? So, mope for a while, but let's have a great summer, ok?" 

Melanie jumps in first chance she gets. "Let's have a great summer!" This starts a chain of events that leads the three of them to chant, "let's have a great summer," for a time longer than Josh is comfortable with. He nods his head, knowing that a fight would only lead in him getting further punishment as opposed to a lighter sentence.  

Returning to his room, Josh considers his options. Everyone with a lake house on Carson Lake has children that are a) either too old to come on summer vacation with their families, or b) are too young to be interesting. Melanie still has the time of her life because there are still rugrats like her running around. The only other person preparing for college like Josh is are Ben York down at the complete opposite end of the lake, and Marina Diamandis, who has already been in college a year and probably hasn't even come with her family to the lake. He throws himself on his bed, the old springs creaking underneath his body weight.  

Night falls faster than any of them anticipate, and before he's cognizant enough to object, the family is preparing to depart for the Joseph's. "Joshy!" His mother calls, waiting at the foot of the stairs. He struggles to pull his jeans on, the rips in the knees catching his toe more often than he'd like to admit. By the time they're up and zipped, he has just enough time to slip his shoes on and slip on a tank top before hitting the door, running up being his family as they make their way down the road. "Told you he'd make it," his mother smirks.  

Josh's father rolls his eyes, shaking his head a little defiantly. "Thank god." 

By the time they arrive at the Joseph's house, the sun is already halfway behind the tree line and their way is lit by numerous tiki torches lining the driveway. They hear the noises coming from the backyard,  following them carefully until they find the party. Four families are there, the Josephs, the Yorks, the Diamandis' and now the Duns, a group of people not normally associated. Josh concludes that Arthur Joseph made friends with his father, Richard Dun, and from their he was introduced to the rest of the families from around the lake. He doesn't spot a face similar to his, however, and is a bit disappointed when he doesn't see Ben or Marina. He does, however, spot the Joseph's son nearly immediately, his only hope for salvation in the group of older adults and younger children. "Arthur!" Richard calls out, moving to shake hands once again with the patriarch of the Joseph household. His mother and Mrs. Joseph greet each other, exchanging the mystery dessert his mother had been holding between hands.  

The adults get to speaking and Melanie runs off with the Diamandis' youngest boy, who are soon followed by their middle child. Josh's mom sits at a table with the other wives, and his father stands near the pit with a beer, laughing his way into the night. He's waved over soon enough, however, and awkwardly makes his way to the group of men. "Your hair is pink now, Josh?" Mr. Diamandis asks, clearly seeing the boy's hair from where he stands.  

"Leave him alone, George, he's having girl problems! Isn't that right Joshy?" The group laughs like they don't all have marital problems. Josh nods quietly, the memory of Hayley writhing up and then coming down on him as hard as possible. "Don't worry, Josh," Mr. York continues, "we've all been through it. Ben will be here next week, he and our oldest are visiting Ohio State, he's been accepted into their engineering program." Cue boisterous congratulations.  

"Our boy is studying music, gonna be headed off to New York City in the fall," Mr. Joseph smiles, prouder than the rest of them combined. The other fathers look a bit skeptical, but happy for their friend at the same time. There is a camaraderie here that Josh can't quite place his finger on, but decides to go with nonetheless. "There he is, hey, Ty! Tyler!" The large man waves a hand at a figure coming out of the house, the slender boy moving through the shadows cast by the torches and into the light surrounding the pit. "Our boy just loves his music, eh?" Tyler looks a bit embarrassed, but nods his head just the same.  

"Honey, the food!" Mrs. Joseph calls, sparking a reaction in her husband.  

"Right, right, the food!" He laughs, "Tyler, run inside and grab the meat your mom's got marinating in the fridge.  

"Josh can help with that!" Richard offers, almost pushing Josh into Tyler in an attempt to start his footing.  

Arthur shrugs, waving the tongs at the back door. "Whatever gets the food out faster, huh? Go ahead boys, grab as much as you can and get back here asap." 

Josh follows Tyler's lead into the kitchen, the layout of their house almost identical to his own. He looks around, an odd sense of familiarity washing over him, almost like stepping out of reality and into the summer sickness that leaves him wondering if anything is real of not. Tyler makes a beeline for the fridge, opening it and dousing his face and frame with a pale light. He pulls a bag of meat out and hands it to Josh, waiting for the other to take it. He does, slowly, and with a little more than distaste. "So, music," he sputters out, looking for something to take his mind off the animal carcass currently soaking juices in his hand.  

Tyler pops his head out from the door, eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "Uh, yeah. I write my own stuff and play a few instruments. What about you?" 

"I used to, uhm, play drums? I don't know if I'm any good anymore or not, it was like, freshman year of high school," Josh pauses to think to himself. "I mainly just listen to pop punk and stuff now, like Fall Out Boy, or like, Panic at the Disco."  

Tyler closes the door to the fridge, snuffing the light and Josh's view of him. "No way," he smiles, pulling the other bag of meat into a more comfortable position on his arm. "I love Panic."  

Josh feels his face light up, probably resembling his father in more ways than he'd like to admit. "My dude, my guy, you can't even comprehend my love for Panic. What's your favorite album?" 

"I'm gonna have to say..." Tyler bites his lip, moving toward the backdoor again to lead the other outside. "I don't know, I really enjoyed A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out, is that really cliché?"  

Like a light shining down from heaven, Tyler Joseph may be Josh's ticket to surviving the summer. "Fuck me, dude, I thought I was gonna fucking kermit by the time this summer was over."  

"Kermit like, the frog?" Tyler questions. "Oh! Like, kermit like commit, like commit suicide." He laughs, delivering the food to the table just a few feet away from the men and the barbecue. "That's pretty clever, I didn't think any of my dad's friend's offspring could make a joke like that." He offers his hand, "I'm Tyler, since we have been formally introduced." Josh takes the hand, shaking it gingerly. "You're Jishwa, right? That sounds more fun that Joshy, anyway."  

"Yeah," Josh smiles, nodding his head. "Jishwa Skellydun." 


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation

     Josh wakes the next day with the sun beating on him through the opening in his curtains. He sits up, stretching, the fatigue of the previous day still warm in his muscles. Standing, he moves to the dresser to pull out his running shorts, unable to stop training despite the fact he's on vacation. He turns to the door to make sure the door is locked before slipping his sleep pants off, his body exposed to the morning air. He slips the shorts on as quickly as he can, keeping his humility as intact as possible. 

     The air outside isn't uncomfortable yet. The humidity from the lake more bearable than he expects, through not totally avoidable. He's sweating through his tank top the first lap around the water, and practically dying of thirst after the second. Somewhere between the third and fifth lap, his shirt is removed and hangs from the waistband of his shorts, and the sun paints his skin a soft pink. He reaches the straight leading to his home and stops to rest just in front of the Joseph House. Hands over his head in an attempt to let more air into his lungs, Josh takes in the scenery of the lake. It really is a beautiful place, tons of trees and flowers lining the community. The water of the lake a clear blue that invites and entices until there's nothing left to do but drown in it. 

     "Hey, stranger!" Tyler calls, catching Josh off guard. The taller boy laughs, moving toward him from the front door. "Saw you from my window," he points to the glass facing the street on the second floor. "You're up early."

     "Gotta train," Josh wheezes out. Alright, maybe he's shirked his responsibilities a little bit since the season ended. 

     Tyler laughs, nodding his head. "Yeah, I get that." He smiles, his teeth white and straight. Josh can't help the bit of jealousy that rises in his stomach, the memory of braces at 13 occupying his thoughts. "Think you've got enough in the tank to have a swim later, superstar?" Tyler jokes at him, earning a smile in return. Josh isn't the fastest or the most durable, but he can get the job when the time comes, and that's what's important. To him, at least. 

      "Sure thing," Josh says, breathing still a bit labored, but normalizing. "Just let me get some food." Tyler nods, offering a small wave before returning to the door and disappearing into the house. Josh takes the fast way home, throwing open the door and slamming into the kitchen as quickly as he can. 

     His mother lifts an eyebrow at him, watching as her son furiously tears through the kitchen, piling a plate high full of things to eat before shoving a piece of bread in his mouth and sitting at the counter across from her. "Want me to... Cook some of that for you?" she asks with a concerned tone. He shakes his head, a piece of meat into his mouth and down his throat before any semblance of chewing takes place. He swallows hard, a sip of water to get it down completely before continuing on. "I don't think you should eat so much just after a run, honey."

     Another hard swallow and a gasp of air from Josh before cutting into his next morsel. "Going to swim with Tyler in a bit, gotta keep the calories up or I'll get tired," Josh explains, the only words coming out of his mouth before continuing on the mountain of food. His mother's eyes widen, surprise and concern at once. Her lips pull down at either edge like receiving unknown news or savvy on a previously mysterious entity. 

     Before they can share another word, Josh's father comes down the stairs, clapping his hands on his son's shoulders. "That's my boy!" He smiles gleefully shaking Josh back and forth in his excitement. "See, hon, this is the champion I've been telling you about!" He makes his way around the counter to fix himself a cup of coffee. The black liquid is only slightly lightened by a splash of milk before being consumed by his father, the smell of caffeine permeating everything that it touches. "What's with the change of attitude, son? Not that I'm upset, I'm particularly thrilled that you're getting yourself back into fighting shape!'

     His mother takes a sip of her own coffee before smiling slyly at him. "He's going swimming with Tyler."

     "Tyler Joseph?" he asks, looking back at his wife, who nods. "That's wonderful news! Tyler is great kid, it's good to see that he's rubbing off on you." Another sip of coffee. "Well, since you're up and rearing to go, make sure to take your sister with you." The proposition makes Josh choke on the food in his mouth. He shakes his head, clearing the obstruction and looking at his mother with abject confusion. "Don't look at your mother like that. You know your sister wants to go swimming and she's too young to go alone. Besides, I'm sure Tyler won't think you're less cool if Melanie tags along."

     Josh makes another face before slipping his plate into the sink, his mouth still full, an excuse to avoid communication. He runs up the stairs and into his room, grabbing his swim trunks from the drawer. The shower is on and he's pulled of his running shorts in record time, sinking into the water to wash the salt from his skin. It's soothing to hear the silence of the summer before everyone's woken up, but it's more enjoyable to feel the water on his skin after putting so much effort after such a time off. 

     The sun is high in the sky before Josh makes it out, his sister in tow. He knocks on the Joseph House door, waiting patiently for Tyler to answer. It's Mrs. Joseph that opens the door, but she's as excited to see him as he hopes Tyler would be. She greets the two of them and calls Tyler down, the other appearing in his own swim trunks and towel slung over his shoulder. Tyler waves to his mother and the trio makes their way to the pier, other families already set up at their own wooden outreaches. Tyler throws his things on the ground and flings himself into the water, emerging a few moments later. "C'mon!" he yells, smiling widely. Melanie screams and jumps in after him, leaving Josh to tend to her things. 

     He carefully folds her towel and takes it out of the grass, knowing he'd have to carry her home soak and wet if a bug found it's way inside. He does the same for Tyler's stuff and his own before joining them, sitting at the edge of the pier before sticking his foot in. "It's cold!" He yells at Tyler.

     "Of course it's cold!" He yells back, swimming over to the pier. He lifts himself onto the wood and presses his soaked body against Josh's, who squirms. "C'mon, c'mon, don't be a baby!" The duo yells and laugh until Josh jumps in with Tyler close behind. Somewhere between multiple races, breaks, and laughs, Josh and Tyler stare at the sun as it sets over the water, the lake slowly losing steam as the people clear out of it. Melanie sleeps on her towel a few feet away from them, her soft breaths a careful reminder that she's still there. 

     "Today was fun," Tyler sighs, breaking the peace that had descended upon them in the late day. "Don't you think?"

     "Ye-yeah," Josh nods. "Thanks for hanging out with me today. I thought this summer was gonna be jenk af." He laughs. Tyler laughs with him, a small look of confusion painting his features. 

     "It's hard to tell what you're saying sometimes, you know that?" Tyler asks. Josh opens his mouth to say something, but the sound of another pair of feet slapping against the wood interrupts him.

     "Don't take it too hard on him," another voice says, a pair of arms wrapping around them. Josh is stunned to see Marina Diamandis, the daughter Mr. Diamandis said wouldn't be there. Tyler's expression lightens immediately, the look of old friends seeing each other after a long while. "Good to see you're still not taking things too seriously, Jishwa."

     Tyler stands to greet her, arms wrapped around each other as they exchange the normal 'I haven't seen you in forever!' greetings. Josh stands a few seconds after him, smiling at her when it's his turn to receive affection. "I thought your dad said you weren't coming?" Josh questions, his sources unverified. Marina makes a face like she's offended, but laughs in his face a moment later. Nothing wrong with a little ribbing between friends. "Not that I don't like that you're here, I mean, I just wasn't expecting you."

     "It's alright, Josh. You wanted more time to hang out with your bestie, I understand. In all honesty, I'm glad to see you out and about after what happened with Hayley. I hope you're still holding up." Marina gives him another hug, this one more greeting a family member at a funeral. "Your sources are correct, however, I was not going to be in attendance this summer. A little birdy named Ben York was passing through my area and offered to give me a lift, an offer I simply could not refuse."

     "Ben is here, too?" Tyler asks. Josh wonders how many summers it took them to become acquainted. 

     "That's what I'm here for, actually. A few of us are having a little get together to celebrate all of us being back together. Can I tell Ben you'll be there?" She looks hopeful. Josh bites his lip, unsure if she's talking to just Tyler or just him, or both of them. The way her eyes dart from one to the other confirms that he's invited as well, and he breathes a small sigh of relief. 

     Josh opens his mouth to say something, but again, is cut off. This time by Tyler. "Of course, we'll be there! I can't wait to see everyone again!" They hug once more and Marina throws her arms around Josh as a sort of 'guilty by association' play. 

     "The party's at 9 tonight, enough time for you two to get showered and changed and stuff." She looks down at Melanie. "Ugh, she gets more adorable every year. Tell her I said hi when she wakes up!" Before either boy can protest, Marina has left the dock and is intercepted by another group of people who scream and throw their arms around her. 

     Josh starts to pack his stuff, lifting Melanie onto his chest with her towel held firmly in hand. "Come to my place at 8:45, we'll walk to Marina's together?" Tyler looks hopeful. Josh nods, not saying anything for fear of waking Melanie. He arrives home a while later, laying Melanie in her bed carefully and returning to his room. He stares at the mirror, the final light of the sun slowly working it's way across his bedroom. Only a few hours until 8:45. A nap won't hurt anyone between now and then.


End file.
